


A Simple Mistake With A Simple Solution

by NekoAbi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Your red thing turned my whites pink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: Logan is pissed at Roman. Roman prepares to sweet talk his way to figuring out what happened, then sorting it out as soon as he can.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 22





	A Simple Mistake With A Simple Solution

“ ** _ROMAN!_** ”

The enraged shout echoed through the flat and had the blood draining from Roman’s face. He quickly cycled through generic excuses that he could use before his boyfriend slammed open the door. Unfortunately, he was too late.

With the force used to open the door to their ‘office space’, Roman was surprised it didn’t splinter or break in two. It bounced off of the wall and made a worrying crack-like sound, but he really did not have the time to think about that. His furious boyfriend was standing in the doorway, looking about ready to kill and get away with it.

Roman put on his most charming smile and stood from his chair, reaching for Logan, “How may I help you, my love, darling and most perfect favourite person in the whole entire world?” His voice was sugary sweet and gentle. His hands were batted away with a wet piece of cloth, which had Roman stopping short.

“ _THIS_ is how! You can fix _THIS_ immediately!” Logan practically threw the fabric at Roman, hitting him square in the face. “It was _your_ incompetence that led to this! _So fix it._ ”

Roman peeled the object off of his face, grimacing at the feeling. He was able to actually get a good look at whatever it was that Logan was so angry about. Roman’s lips twitched as he tried to hold back an amused smile as he realised what had happened.

“Don’t you _dare_ smile.” Logan spat venomously, his arms crossed, and eyes narrowed.

“Aw, c’mon. It is a _little_ bit funny, Lo.” Roman held the pink-tinted shirt by its shoulders, opening the whole thing to show it off.

Logan spluttered, hands flying about as he tried to keep himself somewhat together, “NO. Absolutely not. It is the completely opposite of ‘funny’, Roman. _MY_ shirt is now ruined. My _only_ white shirt, at that! All because _you_ are incapable of separating colours!”

Roman couldn’t help but let out a short burst of laughter that he tried to mask by turning his head into his shoulder, “I’m sorry, Logan. It was an honest accident. You don’t think I planted it to turn everything pink, do you?”

Logan avoided his gaze and muttered something under his breath that Roman couldn’t make out, though he could guess that it was probably an affirmation. Normally, Roman would have turned on his dramatics and an argument would have played out for hours on end, but he could tell Logan was far from up for that. Instead, Roman simply sighed and shrugged, “Nothing for it then. I suppose we’ll have to get you a new shirt. Come along.”

Roman brushed past Logan, walking towards the front door. He was gathering his things and going to put on his shoes when he noticed that Logan was just standing there, watching him. Roman raised an eyebrow in question.

“I… I wasn’t expecting you to…” Logan started, uncharacteristically unsure.

“You demanded I fix this, right? Well, I shall. But I need to know what you like, so come with me.” Roman offered simply.

The couple did, eventually, get out of the door and being their hunt for the perfect replacement. Logan, still slightly simmering with frustration on the inside, couldn’t bring himself to be truly angry with Roman, at least not when he was willing to put everything aside to help him. Though a part of him did feel a little bad for yelling at him… He’d apologise once they got back home.


End file.
